


Naps are sacred (you wouldn't understand)

by AndromedaFer



Series: Voltron at home (And the reactions and repercussions of that) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Coran (Voltron), Shiro Lance and Keith are the best space friends (implicit), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaFer/pseuds/AndromedaFer
Summary: Old habits take time to die, this time:Naps and comfort.Or,The team has a routine that does not include people from the earth.
Relationships: Adam/Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron at home (And the reactions and repercussions of that) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Naps are sacred (you wouldn't understand)

War brings nightmares. Nightmares that prevent you from sleeping, because you are afraid to feel them. They make you fear the dark even when you know it is irrational. They take away the feeling of peace, and prevent you from resting.

Those little motherfuckers made no distinction of who they attacked, Alteans, leaders, little brothers, snipers, orphans, or cooks.

So in the immense solitude of space, the Voltron team created a tradition. Just say nap, and we'll meet in the control room for a sleepover. It doesn't matter if it's not even a nightmare, even on earth, when the war is over, the covenant is sacred, and Lance invokes it.

It is mechanical, natural, when Lance sends a message to the group everyone else stops doing what they are doing to respond to the request, even if it's seventeen hundred hours on a Wednesday. 

Shiro leaves his office, with the papers he was reviewing tossed on his desk. Evade any interactions with the garrison officers, while sneaking into his team room, he does not notice James Griffin watching him from the adjacent hallway. 

Hunk, who was with Kinkade, Rizavi, Mcclain excuses himself saying that he is going to take a nap while looking at his communicator. A personalized beep lets Veronica know that it is her brother who sent that message, but she still says nothing when Hunk unexpectedly drops everything. Shares uncertain looks with Ryan and Nadia.

Pidge, in the middle of an argument with Iverson, turns around as he speaks and heads to the common room, angry at the old officer for his stupidity. Iverson watches with bewilderment as the Alteans: Coran and Allura join her in the hallway, with the same address in mind.

The cadets about to graduate watch Kogane walk quickly through the corridors, when he is supposed to have a meeting in ten minutes.

The team eventually arrives in the room, each with supplies to build a fort. There's Lance, with red eyes, and her brown hair with tousled curls. They don't ask, because they know that whatever it is, Lance will tell him when he's ready. So they do what they are asked to do, make a too perfect fort with just pillows and blankets.

Twelve minutes later, they take off their shoes, dim the lights, and snuggle up protectively over each other. They sleep peacefully.

At two hundred hours, Adam and Curtis arrive at Garrison to pick up their boyfriend. Just to let them know they don't know where it is.

“This is a highly protected government building, and are you telling me they lost Takashi again ?!” Adam has a way of looking outraged, even when he brings sandals and a Curtis in duck pants.

"West, they haven't left the building, neither takashi nor any of their team, we just don't know where they are." Iverson tries not to seem too incompetent

"Wait, the other guys are hiding too?" Curtis asks. "Because if so, then they aren't hiding, they're just doing one of their space things, right?"

Curtis was a quiet man but whenever he speaks, he does it right, and prevents an overqualified old man and his boyfriend from starting to argue publicly.

"Look West, if this is one of his weird things from space you'd better find it on your own, I don't need those brats to make my day more complicated." When Adam is about to point out childishly that the day was already ending, Colleen turned in the hall toward them.

"Be careful with your language, Chad. My daughter and her friends are not brats, and the fact that doing your job completely complicates your day speaks highly of you." Colleen smiled sourly. She was delighted with all the paladins, they protected her little wonder girl, they brought her back with her husband and first son, and it was no secret that she despised Garrison.

"But since I don't want your brain to stop in the middle of the hallway, I'll save you your work to direct these gentlemen to her boyfriend. You can go hide somewhere else if you want." Colleen waved her hand contemptuously at iverson. "Now Adam, Curtis, if you don't want your space boyfriend to get lost anymore, I advise you to give him a chip "

Adam smirked as Curtis asked. "A Chip? Like to trace? You put a tracking chip on Pidge, and did she allow it? "Curtis was impressed. Adam hissed in appreciation, considering buying the chip for Takashi.

Colleen rolled her eyes as she walked to the green dot on her cell phone. Noting that some others were following them. "Of course my daughter doesn't know, and of course I didn't just put her on it. That boy Lance and Hunk also tend to disappear compulsively, I have to keep them in line somehow." Colleen shook the cell phone in their faces. "Putting it on Keith, Shiro, Allura and Coran was just follow-up."

"Will you give us the code to follow takashi?" Adam asked in wonder.

Colleen snorted. "Of course not, you kids should try hard to keep up with your boyfriend. He has white hair for heaven's sake!"

When they reach the electric door to the voltron rooms, Colleen, Adam, and Curtis are followed by Veronica, Griffin, Rizavi, and Iverson. All curious as always regarding the Voltron team. The tensions have diminished but not completely, the only remarkable progression was that Adam and Curtis stopped being bitches resentful towards Shiro after Lance and Pidge showed up at their apartment in the early morning to threaten them.

When Colleen successfully hacks the entrance, the first thing they see is a Romelle leaning against the wall lazily, but as the Altean notices them she quickly signs for silence. 

The image is somewhat sweet and sour. Sweet, because there are five paladins and a Coran scattered on the pillow-lined floor stacked next to each other asleep peacefully. Shiro is in the center, stretched out like a starfish, Lance has his head tucked into his neck, with one arm across Shiro's chest that ends in Keith's hair, who has his head over Shiro's bicep. Keith is being hugged by a slim pidge arm, while she is on top of Allura, who is being protected by a crumpled Hunk and a Coran flanking him.

Sour, because once again, they completely left the actions of the earth, to return to their little bubble of space defenders.

It was implicit in the air since voltron entered the earth's atmosphere. Somehow, everyone who knew the paladins before their disappearance agreed on one thing. The envy.

They left, they were lost, and when they returned, it was like heroes of a war that humanity was shamefully ignorant of it.

The initial burning subsided, and although some were able to advance… Others were still struggling with it.

There is a clear example of both situations.

Colleen, Curtis, and Rizavi were doing a good job accepting. The scene in front of them was adorable in a way that made them want to take photos to remember the cute moment.

Adam, Griffin, Veronica and Iverson weren't quite on board with the scene. All irritated for different reasons, but still similar. Veronica was just on a call with her brother Marco and with Rachel. Both of them ranting about the most recent conversation with Lance. Her siblings were angry and worried about the recent information he had given them himself, and Lance? Lance was just back with his team for a fucking nap. His brother's cheekiness still surprised Veronica, and not in a positive way.

Adam could only admit to himself that he still mistrusted Keith and Lance. Shiro was only five years older than Lance, and six years older than Keith, they spent many years in space, and the way Lance treated shiro was not Platonic. It didn't matter how many times Curtis, Shiro and even Keith insisted otherwise, they were all too intimate and close, he didn't trust.

Griffin was still caught up in the stupid rivalries of his past, and Lance's bland signals to him. Iverson was only bitter that because of Voltron he would lose his position as Captain and all his progress towards his bank account.

Romelle, oblivious to all the stinging thoughts of humans, spoke quietly. "They look so peaceful. Like they've never seen the horrors of war." Her gaze was focused on Allura, full of love and affection.

Colleen nodded quietly with her eyes at her own daughter, she looked like what she should be. A girl blissfully ignorant of deadly dangers.

“It's good that they have each other, it's obvious they have a special connection.” Curtis's generally quiet tone grew even quieter.

The atmosphere soon became uncomfortable, with the irritated and bitter intentions of the majority. "You're right, it's good that they have each other's backs. Especially with some people who are so resentful," Colleen whispered sourly.

Veronica, Griffin, and Iverson turned around, taking no more of the show. they left in silence and with rapid steps, taking with them the air charged with hatred.

Adam had to clench the knot of distrust and jealousy in his throat, staying on Curtis's side. Implicitly agreeing to wait in the kitchen so as not to disturb her boyfriend's ... nap with his mat-children.

Romelle followed, sealing the room to avoid any paladin reaction as they went to the kitchen.

The humans left, unaware that each paladin felt and heard their presence. The paladins did not give them much importance, they would not understand the importance of their naps.


End file.
